Auld Lang Syne
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: Der Jahreswechsel ist nicht nur eine gute Gelegenheit, um einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen, sondern auch, um sich zu erinnern.


**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12**  
Spoiler:** Die Story spielt nach dem Ende des Krieges.**  
Inhalt:** Der Jahreswechsel ist nicht nur eine gute Gelegenheit, um einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen, sondern auch, um sich zu erinnern.**  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Ginny/Harry, Ron, Draco**  
Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..**  
Kommentar:** Wenn auch sonst schreibtechnisch nichts läuft, aber Tradition ist Tradition. ;)  
Beta gelesen hat auch dieses Mal Anja.  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

- - -

* * *

**  
Auld Lang Syne**

* * *

Die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen, war eine neue Erfahrung für Ginny. Bisher hatte sie es stets vorgezogen, über die Feiertage in die behütete Heimat zurückzukehren, sich von ihrer Mutter bekochen und von ihren Brüdern veräppeln zu lassen. Sie hatte den Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt, die Girlanden in die Zimmer gehängt und als feierlichen Abschluss den Mistelzweig angebracht (bevorzugt in dunklen Ecken, damit sich sein fesselnder Effekt auch lohnte).

Doch in diesem letzten Schuljahr, dem ersten ohne dem Damoklesschwert des Dunklen Lords über ihren Häuptern, hatte sie ihrer Mutter eulenwendend abgesagt und war voller Erwartungen und Hoffnungen in Hogwarts geblieben.

Denn es war ein besonderes Jahr. Es war das Jahr, in dem sie endlich mit Harry, Ron und Hermine in eine Klassenstufe gekommen war. Es war das Jahr, in dem sie den Altersunterschied, der ihr immer wie eine hundert Fuß breite Kluft vorgekommen war, überwunden hatte. Und das nur dank Kingsley Shacklebolt, der beschlossen hatte, dass ein Jahr Unterricht in einer von Todessern geführten Schule kaum als produktiv gelten konnte. Ausnahmslos alle mussten das Jahr wiederholen.

Beziehungsweise es antreten. Sehr zu Hermines Missfallen, die die Abschlussprüfungen mühelos auch ohne das siebte Jahr geschafft und eigentlich gerne sofort ihr geplantes Studium begonnen hätte. Ihr Nörgeln über die durchkreuzten Pläne war allerdings wesentlich erträglicher als die Beschwerden der Jungs, die sich nach dem Endkampf vor wenigen Monaten bereits im Aurorenbüro des Ministeriums gesehen hatten. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis sie es endlich akzeptiert hatten. Und viele, viele von Ginnys Nerven.

Zur Zeit des Jahreswechsels hatten sich glücklicherweise alle ausreichend beruhigt, um ausgelassen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu feiern. Die übrig gebliebene Weihnachtsdekoration wurde zum Opfer von zappeligen Tänzen und ausgelassenen Schülern. Die Zauberstäbe saßen locker nach dem zweiten Butterbier und die Ermahnungen von Professor McGonagall, es ja nicht zu übertreiben, waren von allen in den Wind geschrieben worden. Es war eine Feier, wie es sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gegeben hatte; mindestens seitdem Fred und George die Schule verlassen hatten.

Nichtsdestotrotz schlich Ginny sich um halb zwölf mit hochroten Wangen und zerzausten Haaren durch die Menge der Gryffindorschüler, bis sie die Traube erreicht hatte, in deren Mitte sich Harry befand. Es war nach wie vor anstrengend, die Freundin des Kriegshelden zu sein, doch sie hatte schon von ihren Brüdern gelernt, sich nicht durch falsche Drohungen einschüchtern zu lassen – und seien es nur die Blicke der Mädchen, die sich wie ein Rudel Wölfe um ihn gescharrt hatten und auf ein Lächeln hofften, das nur ihnen galt.

Ginny liebte es, eine nach der anderen beiseite zu schieben und schließlich die einzige zu sein, die das Lächeln bekam. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, um ihre kühle Fassade zu bewahren, packte Harrys Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her auf das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Harry sie, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, sich gegen ihre Entführung zu wehren. Vermutlich war er froh, nicht länger dem Getuschel und Gekichere ausgesetzt zu sein, das ihn wie eine Aura umgab, sobald er einen Raum mit mehr als zehn Leuten darin betrat.

Ginnys Gesicht wurde noch etwas heißer, als sie ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf und kokett lächelte. „Raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum."

Sie kletterte vor ihm durch das Portrait und nutzte den kleinen Vorsprung, um in die Gänge der Schule zu laufen. Es war so still hier draußen, dass sie den absonderlichen Druck auf den Ohren spürte. Als hätte man ihr Watte auf das Trommelfell gelegt.

Harry holte sie bald ein. Er packte ihren Arm und sie wirbelte herum, geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht und taumelte gegen seine Brust. Die Hitze des überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraums drang durch seine Kleidung und durch ihre. Ginny presste ihre Hände auf seine Schlüsselbeine und schob sich an seinem Körper hinauf, bis sie seine Lippen erreichte.

Nur einen kurzen Kuss gestattete sie sich, dann wand sie sich aus seinem Griff wie ein Fisch. „Komm mit, ich will dir was zeigen!" Ihre Finger fanden sich erneut und sie begannen wieder zu laufen. Vorbei an Rüstungen und Portraits, Treppen hinauf und Gänge entlang. Und dann standen sie irgendwann im siebten Stock und starrten auf den Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten.

Als hätten sie ein Stichwort erhalten, drehten sie sich um und fanden sich einer massiven Wand gegenüber. Harry verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht, während er seinen durch das Laufen schnellen Atem zu beruhigen versuchte.

Bevor er fragen konnte, sagte Ginny: „Ich bin seit September oft hier gewesen und habe versucht herauszufinden, ob der Raum der Wünsche noch existiert. Bisher immer erfolglos. Vermutlich weil ich ihn nicht wirklich gebraucht habe. Aber vorhin war er da, Harry. Es gibt ihn noch immer. Das Dämonsfeuer hat ihn nicht zerstört." Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie zu ihm auf und drückte seine Finger fester, als es nötig gewesen wäre.

Harry blinzelte mehrmals, dann sah er von der Wand zu Ginny und wieder zurück. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er überlegte, was er als erstes fragen sollte. Letztendlich entschied er sich für das Richtige: „Wofür brauchst du ihn denn heute?"

Sie ließ seine Hand los und trat einen Schritt auf die Wand zu, ehe sie begann, die erforderlichen drei Male davor auf und ab zu gehen. Als die Tür erschien, blieb sie stehen und winkte Harry zu sich. „Das furchtbare Jahr geht zu Ende. Ein neues beginnt. Das ist unsere Nacht, Harry."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als irgendwo über Glasgow, Edinburgh, Aberdeen und zahllosen anderen Städten in Schottland und der ganzen Welt die Raketen in die Luft stiegen, lag Harry schlafend neben ihr, verknotet mit mehreren Decken und vielen Kissen. Friedlich. Nackt. Und da es wohlig warm war im Raum der Wünsche, zeigte er auch einiges von seinem Körper.

Ginny lag auf der Seite und hatte den Kopf in die Hand gestützt. Sie war viel zu aufgedreht, um jetzt zu schlafen. Doch dass Harry damit keinerlei Probleme hatte, machte ihr nicht so viel aus, wie sie früher immer gedacht hatte. Es verschaffte ihr eine ganz sonderbare Art der Befriedigung, ihn zu betrachten. Seine kräftigen Beine, die schmale Taille, die dunklen Brustwarzen und die Kuhle unter seinem Brustbein. Die spärlich nachwachsenden Barthaare, die vorhin ihre Wangen gereizt hatten. Die dunklen Wimpern, die mit ihrer Länge und Fülle beinahe etwas weiblich anmuteten. Die blitzförmige Narbe, die im Licht des Mondes silbern schimmerte.

In ihrem Körper kribbelte es noch immer. Es drängte sie danach, die Hand auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren. Sie kam sich unersättlich vor, wolllüstig. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr gefiel oder sie ängstigte. Jedenfalls hätte sie sich am liebsten sogar das Atmen verkniffen, nur um Harrys Schlaf nicht zu stören.

Einige wenige Minuten hielt sie diesen Zwiespalt noch aus, dann schob sie vorsichtig die Decken beiseite und stand auf. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Kleidung, nur die Schuhe zog sie nicht an. Stattdessen schlich sie auf Socken einmal um das Bett herum und beugte sich über Harry hinab. Sie strich ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich bin bald wieder da", flüsterte sie. Dann verließ sie den Raum der Wünsche und hoffte, dass ihr Spaziergang nicht zu unglücklichen Missverständnissen führen würde.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Die vorherige Stille in Hogwarts' Gängen hatte sich mit dem greifbaren Ende des Jahres verflüchtigt wie ein schlechter Geruch. Schüler schwärmten hier und da an Ginny vorbei, sangen und ließen Funken über ihren Köpfen schweben. Selten zuvor wurde das Ende eines Jahres mit so viel Begeisterung gefeiert, das neue so hoffnungsvoll begrüßt wie in diesem Jahr.

Entgegen ihrer Hoffnungen verflüchtigte sich das Kribbeln in Ginnys Magen nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Als sie sah, wie eine Handvoll Ravenclaws zusammen mit ein paar Slytherins die Funken tanzen ließen, wurde es nur noch stärker. Und als sie an die Stelle im Schloss kam, an dem ihr Bruder sein Leben gelassen hatte, stieg das Kribbeln auf bis in ihren Hals und schnürte ihr nahezu die Luft ab.

Sie war nicht die einzige, die hierher gekommen war. Ron stand bereits da, groß und schlaksig gegen das Licht der Fackeln, und ließ mit seinem Zauberstab ein Licht in der Luft schweben. Um ihn herum standen Schüler aus den höheren Klassenstufen, alle, die Fred gekannt hatten. Alle hatten ein Licht in die Luft gesandt und im Zentrum all dieser leuchtenden Kugeln stand der Fast-Kopflose Nick und wurde davon umkreist wie eine Sonne von ihren Planeten.

Ginnys Schritte wurden kurzzeitig langsamer, dann schluckte sie schwer und stellte sich zu ihrem Bruder. Langsam zog sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab hervor und sandte ein weiteres Licht in die kühle Luft.

„_We've wander'd mony a weary step sin' auld lang syne_", hörte sie jemanden rufen, sehr schief und wenig musikalisch. Dafür mit umso mehr Nachdruck. Die Gruppe um Freds Todesstätte fiel leise ein.

Überhaupt wehten überall durch die Gänge die schiefen Gesänge ihrer Schulkameraden, überlappten sich aus verschiedenen Richtungen und waren kaum mehr als ein Summen, das auf- und abschwoll wie in einem Bienenstock.

Zwischen ihr und Ron jedoch herrschte Schweigen.

Bis Ginny es nicht mehr ertragen konnte: „Wo ist Hermine?", fragte sie leise.

Ihre Stimme klang etwas heiser, so als hätte sie sie lange nicht mehr benutzt. Doch es war nichts gegen den bräsigen Klang von Rons Stimme, dem vermutlich eine Mischung aus Butterbier, unterdrückter Emotionen und das Bestreben, möglichst leise zu sprechen, zugrunde lag. „Im Schlafsaal. Hab mich weggeschlichen." Pause. „Und Harry?"

Ginny wurde etwas rot. „Im Raum der Wünsche", antwortete sie knapp. Und zum Glück waren weder sie noch Ron in der Stimmung, sich mit irgendetwas aufzuziehen. Jedenfalls nicht heute.

„Sie sind überall, Ginny", begann er nach einigen Minuten wieder. „Im ganzen Schloss stehen die Kinder und Geschwister der Gefallenen und singen. Sie lassen Funken sprühen und erinnern an das, was ihre Angehörigen geleistet haben. Die Portraitbewohner stehen stramm, die Geister leuchten alle dort, wo wir uns versammeln." Er stockte kurz und schluckte. „Hast du das erwartet, Ginny?"

„Ja, das habe ich. So viele von uns haben geliebte Menschen im letzten Jahr zurücklassen müssen."

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Und diejenigen, die das Glück haben, niemanden zurückgelassen zu haben, erinnern an alle, die jetzt keine Angehörigen mehr haben, die es tun könnten."

Ginny schaffte es nicht, dem Blick ihres Bruders lange standzuhalten. Sie blickte zurück auf den Boden, auf dem nichts mehr an den jungen Mann erinnerte, der hier gestorben war. An ihren Bruder. Nirgendwo im Schloss erinnerte noch etwas an die Gefallenen. Es lag an ihnen, sie nicht in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später lief Ginny die Treppen zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Ihre Lungen schrien nach frischer Luft, ihr erhitztes Gesicht suchte Abkühlung und ihr Verstand brauchte Sauerstoff, um wieder vernünftig arbeiten zu können. Sie stieß die obere Tür mit solcher Wucht auf, dass sie einmal herum schwang und heftig mit der Außenwand des Schlosses kollidierte. Und obwohl die Tür so leicht hindurch geglitten war, schlug ihr die kalte Luft entgegen wie eine harte Mauer.

Ginny taumelte einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, bis der leichte Schwindel sich gelegt hatte. Sie begann schon nach wenigen Sekunden zu frösteln, aber die Luft war so klar und herrlich, dass es ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn kam, in die stickigen Gänge des Schlosses zurückzukehren.

Ihr schneller Atem entließ weiße Dunstwolken in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel, der hinter ihr zurückblieb, als sie die wenigen Schritte bis zum Geländer überwand. Ihre kleinen Finger legten sich auf die rauen Steine und nahmen die Beschaffenheit der Oberfläche genauso wahr, wie sie es wenig zuvor mit Harrys Haut getan hatten.

Ende und Anfang, dachte sie, selten lagen sie so dicht beieinander wie in der Silvesternacht. Und ob man es wollte oder nicht, die Magie in dieser Nacht riss einen mit sich, rücksichtslos und ohne Aussicht auf Rettung. Bis der neue Tag anbrach.

„Dieses Schloss..."

Ginny schrie leise auf, als jemand hinter ihr anfing zu sprechen und wirbelte herum.

„Es hat eine Fläche von mindestens fünftausend Quadratmetern. Und trotzdem ist es zu klein, um ein einziges Mal alleine zu sein."

Sie hörte Schritte, als jemand sich aus den Schatten neben der Tür löste. Doch Ginny musste nicht warten, bis der andere ins Licht trat. Sie hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt. Draco Malfoy.

Das Mondlicht ließ seine weißblonden Haare leuchten, als hätte man sie mit magischem Licht übergossen. Sein Körper hingegen, vollkommen in den schwarzen Hogwartsumhang gehüllt, war kaum zu sehen. Als würde sein Kopf mitten in der Luft schweben, so sah es aus.

Ginny brauchte einige Momente, ehe sich ihr Schrecken gelegt hatte und sie wieder zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig war. Und dann wusste sie nicht, ob sie sich jetzt bei ihm entschuldigen oder eine schnippische Antwort geben sollte.

Draco Malfoy war alles andere als ein Unschuldslamm. Er hatte sich aktiv daran beteiligt, die Todesser nach Hogwarts zu holen, hatte ihre Ideologien verfolgt und trug vermutlich das Zeichen der Todesser auf seinem Unterarm. Allerdings hatte er mit dem Ende Voldemorts auch nahezu alles verloren, das ihm Halt und Sicherheit gegeben hatte. Seinen Status, seinen persönlichen Befürworter, seine Persönlichkeit. Er war zu einem Schatten geworden, der mehr existierte, als dass er lebte, und lediglich der Wille seines Vaters, der es nicht dulden konnte, seinen Sohn ohne einen Abschluss von der Schule zu nehmen, hatte ihn wieder hierher zurückgetrieben.

All diese Gedanken waren ihr im Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf gegangen und führten sie direkt zu einer Antwort: „Wenn du alleine sein willst, dann geh in deinen Schlafsaal, Draco."

Er zog seine Nase kraus, schluckte die Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, jedoch herunter wie eine bittere Pille. Mit langsamen Schritten kam er ebenfalls zur Außenmauer und stützte seine Unterarme auf den harten Stein. Im Gegensatz zu Ginnys Blick ging seiner jedoch in die Tiefe.

Bereits in diesem Moment schämte Ginny sich für das, was sie gesagt hatte, und so gab sie ihre abwehrende Haltung auf und stellte sich neben ihn, als wäre er jemand, den sie gerade erst kennenlernte. „Im Schloss ist eine Menge los heute Nacht", sagte sie.

Draco warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Nein, wirklich?" Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Sie ließ sich davon allerdings nicht beeindrucken: „Ja, wirklich. Sie sind betrunken, singen Lieder und gedenken den Gefallenen."

Er schnaubte. „Was für ein Zeichen... Es wird die Welt verändern." Wieder sah er hinab in die Tiefe.

„Ihre Welt mit Sicherheit."

Ginny lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne und wurde sich der schwindelerregenden Höhe bewusst, in der sie sich befand. Vom Astronomieturm aus hinab zu sehen auf die Ländereien des Schlosses war eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit geworden, seitdem Albus Dumbledore hier sein Leben gelassen hatte. Nicht im Endkampf. Aber für den Frieden.

Am Fuße des Turms war es allerdings dunkel. Alle liefen durch die Gänge und erinnerten sich an die Gefallenen des Endkampfes. Doch der Mann, der die Strippen für dieses gute Ende gezogen hatte, war in Vergessenheit geraten.

So zumindest schien es, bis sich ein gewaltiger Schatten unter ihnen bewegte. Da der vor einer Woche gefallene Schnee nur kurzzeitig liegen geblieben war, war das Gelände unter ihnen im tiefen Schatten des Schlosses versunken. Erst nachdem er mehrere Schritte getan hatte, erkannte Ginny Hagrid, der sich abgewandt hatte und langsam zurück zu seiner Hütte ging. Sie lächelte traurig.

Dann musterte sie Dracos Profil und ihr Herz machte einen entsetzten Sprung, als er ihren Blick plötzlich erwiderte. Es war einer dieser sonderbaren Momente, wie es sie nur in Nächten wie dieser gab. Ein stilles Einvernehmen, das auf der Magie eines Festes beruhte. Und weil ihr nicht zum Streiten zumute war, lächelte Ginny erneut und zögerte nur kurz, ehe sie wieder ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog und zum zweiten Mal ein Licht erschuf. Es rollte durch die Dunkelheit und über die Kante der Außenmauer hinweg. Dann sank es langsam am Astronomieturm hinab und blieb schließlich knapp über dem Rasen schweben.

Draco sah erst dem Licht hinterher, dann sah er sie wieder an. Ginny blickte stur nach unten. Er schnaubte. „Es gibt wirklich nicht den geringsten Grund, warum ich dich respektieren sollte." Er wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund, während er nach Worten suchte. Eine Geste, die so unglaublich alt wirkte, dass es Ginny für einen Moment den Atem nahm. „Aber ich tue es trotzdem, Weasley", fügte er da hinzu.

Ginny lächelte flüchtig. „Du solltest besser anfangen, dich selbst zu respektieren, Draco."

Er machte den Mund auf und seine Miene erzählte von der Empörung, die er über ihren Hinweis empfand. Doch noch bevor die Worte von seinem Verstand bis zu seinem Mund gekommen waren, wurde ihm bewusst, dass eine Menge Wahrheit dahinter stand. Und so klappte er den Mund wieder zu und dachte einen Moment nach. „Wofür denn?"

„Dafür, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast und auf die Nase gefallen bist. Und dafür, dass du trotzdem wieder hier stehst." Sie fasste kurz nach seiner Hand, doch die Berührung war durch die Kälte ihrer beider Hände kaum wahrzunehmen. „Gute Nacht, Draco", sagte sie dann und verließ den Astronomieturm.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Raum der Wünsche lief Ginny einen Gang entlang, dessen große Fenster ein quadratisches Licht- und Schattenmuster auf den Boden warfen. Sie blieb kurz stehen und blickte hinaus auf die Ländereien. Erst nach einigen Sekunden nahm sie eine Bewegung unter der Peitschenden Weide wahr.

Sie trat näher an das Fenster heran und kniff die Augen zusammen, dann erkannte sie eine getigerte Katze, die sich das Fell ausschüttelte und mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen zum Schloss hinauf lief.

Ginny blinzelte mehrmals, als das Tier aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Dann lief sie den Gang weiter hinunter, bis sie durch die Fenster an einer Ecke des Schlosses vorbei sehen konnte, die den Blick auf Hogsmeade und auf die Heulende Hütte verborgen hatte. Ein warmes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und sie dankte Professor McGonagall dafür, dass sie an den Mann gedacht hatte, der Zeit seines Lebens am liebsten von allen vergessen worden wäre.

„_And there's a haund, my trusty fiere and gie's a haund o' thine. And we'll tak' ae richt guid wullie-waught for auld lang syne_", sang sie leise.

Die Fenster der Heulenden Hütte waren hell erleuchtet.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war schon beinahe halb zwei, als sie schließlich wieder in den Raum der Wünsche zurückkehrte. Harry hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegt und so zog Ginny sich genauso leise aus, wie sie sich vorhin angezogen hatte, und schlüpfte unter die warmen Decken zurück.

Durch die Berührung ihrer kalten Hände und Füße wachte Harry dann doch auf und drehte sich seufzend zu ihr, bis er seinen Arm über ihren Bauch gelegt hatte und die Nase sich in ihre roten Haare presste. „Dubis' kalt", stellte er mit schwerer Zunge fest.

„Ich weiß. Aber mir wird gleich warm." Sie kuschelte sich tief in die Kissen in legte eine Hand auf Harrys Ellenbogen. Von ihm kam als Antwort nur noch ein verschlafener Laut, der sowohl Zustimmung als auch Missbilligung hätte sein können. Ginny entlockte er ein Lächeln und gab ihr das Gefühl, genau dort zu sein, wo sie jetzt sein sollte. Und sie dankte Merlin, dass er ihr diesen Mann gelassen hatte.

„Happy new year", murmelte sie und schloss die Augen. Das Kribbeln war zwar nicht verschwunden, doch sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Und hoffte, dass es für immer bleiben würde.

* * *

ENDE


End file.
